


Let Me Hack That For You

by AnubisWonderland (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnubisWonderland
Summary: Sombra wants payback after Tracer says about her disappearing for good.





	Let Me Hack That For You

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another orphaned story I really missed. As I said I don't like Overwatch anymore, too repetitive for my tastes. But I liked this story and had to bring it back.

Four people sat in a room together going over the basics of what needed to be done next.

"Sombra, you are to enter and hack the mainframe."

"Sure," Sombra scoffed.

Tracer glanced over at her. It was bad enough having to work with Talon, but the fact that Sombra was using stolen property was even worse.

"Tracer, you know your part."

Tracer nodded, taking her attention from the purple haired woman smiling at her.

Reaper looked to the hacker. "Try to stick to the plan, Sombra. I'm not happy about working with these either."

"No problem, G..."

"Don't!" he growled, making her chuckle.

She gave them a wave before disappearing from sight.

"Sombra," Reaper groaned.

"She better not pull a fast one," Tracer glared before she zipped off.

Reaper turned to mist and headed out, followed by Winston, who was supervising them.

"Sombra, come in." Reaper called.

"What's the problem, Gabe?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Are you on point?" he grumbled.

"Right here," she waved at him.

"Does she have it?" Winston asked, watching as Tracer skidded to a halt beside him.

"We need to pull out now," she warned.

"Sombra," Reaper called.

She grumbled something in Spanish back to him.

"What's going on?" Winston asked.

"Move out, she's on her way." Reaper explained.

Tracer zipped off, coming to a stop just as Sombra translocated. She lurched forward, a hand to her mouth.

"Sometimes I feel a little sick after using my Translocator. I'm sure you know what I mean, Tracer." She smirked, standing back up straight again.

Tracer gave her a glare. "Won't be a problem if you just disappeared forever."

"Ouch," she laughed.

"Enough," Winston snapped.

"Sorry, Winston." Tracer apologised, now zipping off again.

The three following shortly after until they were back at base.

"Alright, hand it over."

"You didn't say please," Sombra clicked her tongue.

"Just give him the data, Sombra." Reaper growled.

She sighed as she gave the data to him.

"Well, I'm off." She told them, finding something to occupy her time until Reaper said they could leave.

She decided to have a little fun until then.

"Hola, Tracer." She smiled.

"What do you want?" Tracer glared.

"What, I can't just say hello?"

Tracer furrowed her brows before turning to pick up her guns for training. She knew the hacker was up to something, but what she didn't know.

"Try anything funny and...."

Sombra threw up her hands. "I would never dream of it," she pouted.

Tracer glared before heading off. Sombra made herself invisible and snuck up behind her while she was practicing with her aim.

xXx

"Sombra," Reaper shouted not long after.

Sombra appeared by his side.

"We can go now," he told her.

"Not so fast!"

They both turned to see Tracer gripping onto the doorway.

"Tracer, what's happened to you?" Winston asked, worriedly.

"Ask herrrrr," she shouted as she zipped backwards.

Reaper turned to look at Sombra, who simply shrugged in response.

"Sombra, explain yourself."

"See ya," she smirked, turning to leave, until a large hand gripped her shoulder.

"Fix this now, Sombra, or so help I will pound you." Winston threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," she huffed.

"Winstonnnn," Tracer could be heard.

"Sort this now, Sombra!" Winston growled, banging his fist on the floor.

Reaper nodded for her to do it or else they wouldn't be able to leave at all tonight.

"Alright fine......." She glared, muttering to herself as she headed off to find Tracer.

A few minutes passed with Reaper and Winston stood in silence. The only sound was that of Sombra as she headed back.

"You better have set that chronal accelerator back right," he warned her.

"Yeah, yeah." Sombra huffed, turning to leave.

"Don't think you've won, Sombra." Tracer was heard as they walked out.

"Are you alright, Lena?" Winston asked, looking her over.

She shook her head, hand over her mouth as she zipped off.

"Damn you, Sombra. I would strangle you if I didn't need you." Winston cursed.


End file.
